digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollomon
|title= |from=FlaremonDigimon World Dawn and Dusk |to=GraceNovamon * (w/ Dianamon) |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |slide=Apollomon WhisperedDigimon Fusion, "Dark Side Of The Sun" 45 |partner=Koh Bagra Army Fusion Fighters United Army |jacards= , , |java=Hideyuki Tanaka |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Fusion) |s1=Apollomon Whispered |s2=Apollomon Darkness Mode |g1=Olympos XII }} Apollomon is a God Man Digimon. It is one of the "Olympos XII", and conceals a solar-class flame energy. This energy has the terrifying power to all substances, and its almost heartless fervor and pride are barely restrained. Attacks *'Sun Ball Blast'This attack keeps its Japanese name in Digimon World Championship. (Solblaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. *'Sunfire Punch'This attack is named "Foibos Blow" in Digimon World Championship. ( Blow): Attacks with a one-hit knockout fist filled with its hidden power. *'Sun Punch Arrow' (Arrow of Apollo): Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. *'Iron Spikes': Drops the iron spikes of divine judgment to bind its targets. Design Apollomon's design references , the mythological Roman god of the sun. These references mainly revolve around the god's demesne of the sun, and through that, a connection to traditional symbolism associating lions with the sun, such as being considered the "house" of the sun. As such, it is a leonine Digimon with a humanoid stance and long hair to simulate a mane and sharp teeth and claws. It has extensive armor covering most of its body and a massive crest holding a sun-like sphere to symbolize its element. Another orb is placed within the back of its mouth and other similarly-shaped, round jewels are part of the gauntlets on its arms. Its body fur is orange while its mane is red. Etymologies ;Apollomon (アポロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . The mythological Roman god of the sun. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Apollomon is #383 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Holy species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark. Its basic stats are 337 HP, 340 MP, 187 Attack, 174 Defense, 155 Spirit, 137 Speed, and 82 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Flame Aura, and Gladiator traits. Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon. In order to digivolve to Apollomon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 100% Friendship, and 17500 Holy experience. Apollomon must be matched with Dianamon in order to create the Baby Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Apollomon is #262, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-Species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Death Barrier, Assassin's Arm, and Item Master traits, and it has the special skill Ice Melt. Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon and Lynxmon. In order to digivolve into Apollomon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 190 attack, 140 defense, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Apollomon. It can be hatched from the Sun Moon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Apollomon DigiFuses from Flaremon, Flamedramon, and Agunimon. Digimon World Championship Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon. In order to digivolve to Apollomon, your Digimon must have at least 40 Holy AP, have fought at least 20 battles with at least a 50% winning percentage, and have had at least one Egg-Revert. Digimon All-Star Rumble Apollomon is the #002 . It is a Vaccine-attribute, Attack-type card with S rarity. It has a 10% chance of triggering, and it has the effect of unleashing a strong, long-ranged shockwave that deals 2800 damage. Digimon Heroes! Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon. Digimon Soul Chaser Apollomon digivolves from Flaremon. Notes and references